Power may be transmitted wirelessly from a transmitter to a receiver in an electronic device, wherein the receiver may be used to provide power to hardware and/or circuitry coupled to the receiver. For example, a transmitter comprising a transmitter coil may generate a magnetic flux to be applied across a receiver coil in a receiver, thereby wirelessly inducing current in the receiver.